Lost
by Starla Loire
Summary: well d is troubled wonder why? a sadness surrounds him as he struggles with his past
1. Dreams

* I don't own Vampire hunter D or any of the other characters that go along with the movies. I do though own any new characters. *  
  
  
  
The moon was well lit for what was to be one of the most somberous nights in all of his life. The sound of a woman in pain could be heard from the other side of the doors as many of the servants rushed in and out of the room. The great castle was filled with lights and the scent of melted wax could be inhaled in every room.  
  
Across from the great hall, were the sounds of a painful moaning could be heard a small group was gathered. All were as pale as ivory. One of the men paced nervously around the room his dark auburn hair fell loosely around his face his crystalline eyes focusing on just the floor. Another man sat on the small sofa in the corner of the room watching the younger man. Like the one pacing, his hair was also a dark color yet his skin was much more paler then the others in the room. Seated next to him was a quite beautiful woman. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders barely touching the floor.  
  
All of a sudden, the younger man stopped pacing. The great castle had gone silent. The young man's face twisted in agony as he strained to hear what he could not hear. Although his heritage had given him the gifts of his father, he was still to young to attune his senses. With pleading eyes, he looked to the older man. Still silence.  
  
D awoke with a start. Sweat beaded his body as he shifted to a sitting position. A sudden grief over came him as he mournfully looked at the moon. Why now? Why all of a sudden now was he having these dreams? Taking in a deep shaky breath, he moved towards the small dying fire.  
  
"Rough sleep?" came the voice in his hand.  
  
"Quiet" D murmured. He didn't need the symbiot's drab attempts at humor at the moment.  
  
"Ooooo touchy aren't we. Did I hit a nerve?"  
  
"I said quiet or I'll cut you off and throw you into the fire"  
  
"Gee grumpy aren't we?" and with that, the symbiot shut its mouth as D began to put more wood into the small fire.  
  
The sun slowly began its conquering journey over the horizon. Looking down upon the vampire hunters camp it shone it's light upon the tired D. he rose and walked towards his horse and mounted. Tonight he would ride all night. He wasn't going to let the dreams haunt him.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Tell me what you all think I am going to continue it 


	2. Ebony

The night was cool and dark as the raven haired girl made her way through what was once her grandfather's village, the moon her torchlight as she carefully picked her path threw the bushes. She was accustomed to these nightly walks. Her pale skin reflecting the light.  
  
"Ebony, child will you ever tire of this wondering?"  
  
The girl smiled and ran towards the familiar male figure.  
  
"Oh father please I'm a child of the night it is my sole duty to wonder the darkened world. Besides I'm tired of being locked up in the castle I need to hunt."  
  
The man chuckled and hugged her. His fangs flashed in the moonlight as he smiled upon his daughter. For a moment, he couldn't bare it all. He pulled away and looked at her.  
  
"Ebony you should wonder in the day it's safer there are to many dangers for you at night. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you my dear daughter."  
  
"Father I'm not a child anymore I can fend for myself. Besides no one wants to have a dunpeal around anyway." She looked at her father and gave him a sad smile. "I like the night better no one bothers me and I can roam free without the problems of the townspeople."  
  
"But ebony there are many a hunter around and I cannot afford to lose my only daughter. Our kind is hated amongst all others and for you to be hurt of killed would be more then I could ever bear. You really should come home with me now. You can roam tomorrow night."  
  
"Oh ok father but really you should stop worrying it's bad for your health", she giggled as she hooked her arm around his and made the small trek home. 


End file.
